ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Flash Reboot
Director Character/ Cast Reason For Casting * Flash/Barry Allen As Chris Pine - Whenever i look at Barry Allen i picture Chris pine he look the part and he's famous who can carry a franchise Most Notably movies: Star Trek reboot film series (2009–2016) Jack Ryan: Shadow Recruit (2014) Wonder Woman (2017) * Iris West As Isla Fisher- She look sweet and tough and match good with Chris who would perfect for iris Most Notably movies: Now You See Me (2013) Definitely, Maybe (2008) * Reverse-Flash/Eobard Thawne As Matthew McConaughey- When i saw dark tower first thing came in my mind this guy can play villain and he's perfect for Reverse-Flash Most Notably movies: The Dark Tower (2017) Fool's Gold (2008) Plot 25th Century, Central City Eobard Thawne was a genius scientist who was as a fan of The Flash. He lived in the 25th century and became desperate to meet his idol from Flash museum Eobard learn how Barry become Flash so He gain super-speed by replicating same experiment that gave Barry Allen his powers. eventually learned that he was destined to become the "Reverse-Flash", the Flash's greatest enemy. He vowed that for everyone Flash saved Eobard would kill more, everyone who Flash loved by, Eobard would take from his former idol. After learning he was to be the Flash's destined archenemy, angry Eobard began traveling back in time to find when the Flash was active and after several searches proved fruitless, he eventually traveled back to the year of Flash's origins, starting their war across time. Eobard would subsequently go on to travel through time again and again to the early 21st century to fight his former idol. The two speedsters would then fight each other in various different times, with neither of them managing to defeat the other, though Eobard was confident that he was always one step ahead of his enemy, and described their fights as spanning over the course of centuries, implying that Flash may have also fought Reverse-Flash in his own time as well. later Eobard decided the best way to defeat Flash was to murder Barry as a child and traveled back in time before he become the Flash when he was 11 year old and erase the Flash from existence, but he was pursued by future versions flash who was following him. 21st Century, Central City When Barry was a boy, he ran home from school after getting into a fight with some bullies. Though not being fast enough, his mother assured Barry that he had a good heart, and his father was proud of him for winning the fight. one night Barry was awoken by a commotion. He went downstairs and saw his mother surrounded in streaks of red and yellow lightning. Barry attempted to reach his mother but she told him to stay back and amidst the streaks Barry saw "the Man in Yellow" for a brief moment, and his father urged him to run. At that very moment however, Barry suddenly found himself 20 blocks away (because his future self took him away from the Reverse-Flash). Barry returned home in time to see his father being arrested by police, and was told by his father not to enter the house. Fortunately, Darryl Frye, who was Henry's friend who believe Henry innocents. he pulled some strings and was able to take Barry in. Having learned from Darryl that the search for evidence, in that case, would inevitably lead to the truth. present day Barry became a forensic scientist to clear his dad name. while working at Central City Police Department as forensic scientist Barry meet and began dating GBS reporter Iris West, whom he met while examining an apparent murder that she was reporting. She was charmed by his honesty and stability. That night during an electrical storm, Barry returned to an experiment after a short break. All of a sudden, a bolt of lightning streaked through a window, shattered a chemical cabinet and covered Barry in the electrified chemicals. Dazed, he decided to return home in a taxi. The next day, Barry saved Iris from a stray bullet. There was no question about it: the freak accident had somehow given Barry superhuman speed! Deciding to use his powers to help humanity, Barry designed a special costume inspired by his idol Jay Garrick. while testing out costume he see news in TV that Jay Garrick is fighting The Shade; Barry can't sit that back he run to the fight and help Garrick. Jay was surprise and happy to learn that Barry have the power and he give his mantle of flash to him. meanwhile , at CCPD Golden Gilder break out her boyfriend The Top, somewhere else Escaping a prison transport by leaping from the window, Mark Mardon fled to his brother's house only to find him dead. Mardon's brother, Clyde, a scientist, had just discovered a way to control the weather before dying of a heart attack. Mardon took Clyde's notes and used them to make a wand to generate weather and embarked on a criminal career as the Weather Wizard and look for the person who kill his bother. Owen Mercer a former member of Australian Secret Intelligence Service aka ASIS, specializing in weapons and technology. now a mercenary who work for money. He come home and find a envelops with a letter with moneythat his next job; robbing a bank for gold. for the job he recruit Golden Gilder, The Top and the Weather Wizard. As the rouge try to rob the place flash intervene and try to stop. suddenly there another speedster come that rescue them when Barry fellow the other speedster he realize that it's the same speedster who kill he's mother. He try to catch him but he was too fast for barry. when he get back to catch the rouge he see Golden Gilder and The Top was dead, Captain Boomerang escape and the Weather Wizard blame flash for dead of Golden Gilder and The Top. CCPD arrest flash for the murder. weather wizard think that flash also kill his brother. Reverse-Flash break weather wizard out from CCPD when flash help the cops out and they see another speedster police realize that flash isn't the killer. later weather wizard attack flash for his brother revenge and have fight but flash stop him and told him that it's not him who kill his brother but he didn't believe him and bow that he will have his vengeance. Reverse-Flash kidnapped iris and told flash if he want to save iris then he should surrender to him. In the mean time Reverse-Flash tell iris that he come from future and there iris and him are married and they have twin kids. he try to manipulated iris. but iris didn't believe that she tell Reverse-Flash a person who killed people can't be her husband. right then flash arrive there and fight with him. Sadistically mocking Flash's failed attempt to deceive him, Reverse-Flash dropped iris off the edge of the roof but Flash raced to the bottom followed close behind by Reverse-Flash and caught her with a wind-funnel before turning to face Reverse-Flash head-on. Flash then turned and raced around the city, building up his speed-lightning before firing a bolt at Reverse-Flash who, to Flash's horror, jumped into the air, grabbed the lightning bolt in a somersault and hurled it right back at Flash with even greater force, scoring a direct hit. Desperate to regain control of the fight, Barry attempted to outmaneuver Reverse-Flash by forcing him into a free fall from a high altitude where Reverse-Flash's superior speed was neutralized but Reverse-Flash simply reversed the move and instead landed on top of Barry. Reverse-Flash then proceeded to brutally and savagely pulverize Flash at high speed before finishing with a devastating blow to Flash's spine, dislocating a portion of his spinal-column and temporarily paralyzing him. As Reverse-Flash stood triumphant over Flash's body. He dragged the limp, battered and bleeding body of The Flash across GBS and CCPD to showcase his victory and declaring that the days of the Flash protecting Central City were over. At that time flash ask him why he kill he's mother. Reverse-Flash explain that he's from 25th century and flash was his idol but he learn from the history that they were enemy for century and every time they fight flash defeat him so he thought to kill him when he was kid before he become flash but when he travel back to the past to kill young barry future flash fellow him and save young barry so he got angry and kill his mother. after hearing that barry get angry and start beating Reverse-Flash with all his power at that time Reverse-Flash take him back to past when barry's mother die so he tell him that if he want he can save his mother. and he leave him there and come back to present. when barry was about save his mother but he was warned by his future self not to do it, considering the damage it would cause in the timeline. Barry return to present and Enraged start fight. Flash then subjected Reverse-Flash to a vicious beat-down, culminating with him shattering Reverse-Flash's mask. As he lay bleeding on the ground, Reverse-Flash derisively declared that Flash, as a hero, would not kill him. Flash sadly stated that he didn't have to and looked over his shoulder to see a pair of Time Wraiths emerge out of the Speed Force. Badly beaten and weakened from the race, Reverse-Flash could only look at flash as the Black Flash take him to speed force. iris come to flash and ask him if he's ok.. flash smile. Later on a date Barry told iris that he's the Flash.... On summer, iris nephew wally come to Central City to stay with his Aunt where he meet Flash. Iris was going out with Barry Allen, who was "friends" with the Flash. Barry "introduced" Wally to his idol, the Flash. When wally was barry's lab one day looking around while Barry and iris was out suddenly lightning strike again at the cabinet, bathing Wally in the same chemicals that created the Flash...... Mid Credits Scene A guy in hood meet weather wizard ask who kill his sister and vows that he will avenge her. Post Credits Scene In Greece, a mysterious woman suddenly appear without memory in hood holding a golden skull Scenes That Need To Be In Movies Trivia * Storyline inspired by The Flash "Menace of the Reverse-Flash" and new 52 origin also the flash CW season one and two ** Don Allen and Dawn Allen make cameos ** End of the movie a title card will say " kid-flash will return in young justice"